On my mind
by Kit Sparrow 14
Summary: Will is Captain of the Flying Duchman and away from his family. so why cant he stop thinking about Jack.


I just want to say that once agen I do not have a beta for two reasons.

one:she is rely busy with her own life and I do not want to trouble her

two:Some one said she was no good.I keep telling you people that anythings better then just me.the more my stuff is edited the better.

so I am going to ignore anyone who complains about my spelling because until I get a good Beta its not going to be perfect.

I do not own Will bill or Jack.

ok an to the storey.

It Has been Ten years since Will became captain of the flying Dutchman and he was now on his way to the island His wife and so

It Has been Ten years since Will became captain of the flying Dutchman and he was now on his way to the island His wife and son where on. You would think His Family would be the only thing on his mind. But instead it was Jack Sparrow."Where is he? has he been Captured,Tortured?,Is he still alive?Of course hes alive I haven't seen him in Worlds end yet. Or he could have died on land. If he did I would have not seen him, oh Gods Jack please be alive.

Bill saw the worried look on his sons face and walked up to him." watts the problem son, aren't you excited to see Elizabeth and James?" He asked

"Of cores I am father. It's… just. To tell you the truth Elizabeth is not the one I'm thinking about." His father understood when he noticed his son fiddling with the Beads Jack had given him when they last met."William I Feel I must tell you that one-day when I was younger, before the mutiny we where caught in a doldrums. No wind for two days. I was "frustrated" For being away from your mother for so long and one night Jack "helped" me relive that stress." Bill waited for what he said to sink in. When it did wills eyes grew as large as one of the Aztec coins." You and Jack!" What about mom?"

Well at first I thot I had fallen out of love with your mum and in to it with jack that was until we finely reached home and I saw her standing there with you in her arms That was when I decided that that night with Jack was just over the fact that I hadn't been with your mother in a month, I am just a man after all. He said after seeing that his son was still looking at him like he had grown another head." and Jack what about him was it just "Frustration" for him too" Will asked after getting himself under control." no Jack told me he was one of those men who fancy other men." Will was confused" then what about Gisele and Scarlet."

When I asked him" Bill replied"He said has still a man and believe it or not Company of the manly kind is rare in Tortuga."

"Father, what dos that all have to do with the fact that I cant get Sparrow off my mind?"

"Well that's essay son, you love him"

Will spun around so fast bill that he might fall over board.

"I do not love Jack Sparrow"

"And Whey not?" Bill asked

"Because has a man"

"As Iv said Jack doesn't care" He replied lathing

"And I love Elizabeth we have a son"

"Then why can't you focus your totes on them nested of Jack?"

He chuckled as his son Turned away from him knowing he was beat.

"Fine" He said" When we where on the interceptor going after Elizabeth and The pearl, I guess you could say I got "frustrated" too and Jack "helped" me too.

Bootstrap felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. The fact that daft pirate torched his son." Did you want it?" He asked wanting to know if he had to punish his old friend when they see each other agen.there was a pause "yes, in fact Jack kept asking if I was completely shour."

Bill grind.

"But what dos it mater, even if I do love him he probably dos not feel the same"

The sadness in his sons voice inspired bill to speak out.

"Oh but he dos."

"How do you know?" Will snapped unintended

"Well for one he only asked me once, there for he must relay care for you and your feelings and that he gave you that" he said pointing at the Silver tail bead (The one that looks like a coin with things hanging from it).

"I know Jack loves his beads but the fact he gave me a strand dos not mean he loves me"

"Will, that silver one was Jacks Mothers erring." This got Wills attention.

"Jack told me She was the Favored Dahter of a kind old Sultan in India, she was wield, a free spirit and beautiful. Her father loved her so much that he went a gents tradition and let her chose her own husband and when she told him she loved a pirate he gave her one of her late mothers earrings and let her go. She gave it to Jack before he ran of to live his own life. I actually got a chance to talk to Teague and we agree he takes after his mother. In looks and Spirit."

"And Jack loves his mother moor then anything" Will said under his breath.

"Exactly in fact his mothers nick name in her home city was the sultans black pearl because of her rare beauty and how her black eyes shined when she was planning something."

"Just like Jacks" Then Will turned

"The Black Pearl"

"Means the world to Jack Its his mums spirit and his"

Will held the silver erring bead.

"Just like Jack" Will thoute"You must have been the most Beautiful Woman in India"

For the rest of that day wills hand never let go of the bead and Jack never left his thotes.

And Bill grind seeing a smile on his sons face for the first time in ten years.

spelling is bad I know.Please R&R


End file.
